My Dolores Haze, My Adonis, My Tadzio
by PerilousPie
Summary: Tag to "Idiot's Array". Hera is filled with passion and though she's never admitted it, pride. To be so low again, to once again resume the position of servility even for a moment, reminds her that some passion is the means of degradation. AUish, focus on Ezra and Hera familial bonding.


**My Dolores Haze, My Adonis, My Tadzio**

By Perilous Pie

* * *

 **Synopsis** : Tag to "Idiot's Array". Hera is filled with passion and though she's never admitted it, pride. To be so low again, to once again resume the position of servility even for a moment, reminds her that some passion is the means of degradation.

* * *

Hera was not fond of Lando Calrissian, he was far from the debonair man he must envision himself as, but he was amusing. At least up until this point. Hera was vaguely familiar with Azmorigan, though she was intimately knowledgeable about the Jablogian's career interest. It was distasteful, to work with someone like this. Though there was a hint of hypocrisy that tasted bitter in Hera's mouth as she thought of their own personal middle party Vizago.

The particular aspect of this situation that she was not appreciating was Lando's insistence that Ezra come along, and then of course, Ezra coming along. Currently the boy was hovering by Kanan's side appearing both nervous and indignantly brave. The impetuosity of the boy was warming but Hera just wished that the only people who had stepped on the freighter other than Lando were Kanan and her.

Lando was smiling, white teeth flashing before the creature which sold human beings like they were warm crumblebuns being offered on the street.

"Azmorigan, old friend," Lando drawled.

Azmorigan horked down his fruit before glancing imperiously at the four. His eyes lingered greedily on Lando's companions before settling back on the man himself.

"I have what you ordered, Calrissian, now what do you have to offer in exchange?"

If possible, Lando's smile widened. Hera was only partially surprised to find herself pushed forward. She'd suspected Lando's ploy from the moment she'd seen a slaver ship was their destination.

"Why, a fine young Twi'lek, that if I do say so myself, is a good looking specimen."

Hera heard both Kanan's and Ezra's outcries, but she pushed Kanan back, glaring at him.

"A deal's a deal," she said, stepping forward.

Kanan fell back, eyes wide. Ezra was striken horrified and was looking between Kanan and Hera, begging them to do something.

"With such a preposterous outfit? You dress your slaves poorly Calrissian. I have plenty of ones like her, is there nothing else you can offer?" As Azmorigan said this his eyes landed on Ezra.

Hera's heart stopped for a moment and she realized that Calrissian had asked for Ezra to accompany them for a reason. Glancing over at her crew mates she saw the absolute horror on Kanan's face and the confusion on Ezra's.

"Come now, she's a strong girl with a soft touch, if you know what I mean," Lando wheedled.

"I want the boy," Azmorigan stated prissily, voice showing that that was his final offer.

Lando licked his lips, playing the part of a man on the bad end of a barter. He'd planned it though, he knew Azmorigan and he knew what the vile beast wanted. Hera was angry. Lando had discretely told her most of his plan, all of course except this.

"No," Kanan said fiercely, throwing an arm out in front of Ezra.

Good job, love, Hera thought, but it's not going to do much good.

"You drive a hard bargain, Azmorigan," Lando said, glancing back at Kanan and then giving Hera a surreptitious prompt.

"But," he said, splaying his hands, "I suppose I'll have to settle with it."

Kanan's hand hovered near his light saber and Hera dreaded this turning into an unnecessary scene of violence. She managed to gain his attention and their eyes met. Kanan managed a shaky nod and Hera cursed Lando for putting her little crew in this position. It was one thing to let Hera take this kind of risk, another to throw their youngest member into the thick of it.

Hera saw Ezra's face and the panic which lay there. Offering a hand out, she tried to smile the most reassuring smile she could muster. Ezra stepped toward her, glancing fearfully back at Kanan before looking at Hera. She felt a pang because she could see that, despite the fear and uncertainty, trust shone in the teen's gaze, a trust she forever was hoping was not misplaced.

When Ezra was standing next to Hera, her hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder, Lando smiled once again at Azmorigan.

"A deal's a deal," Lando said, nodding to Kanan.

Kanan glared death at Lando but complied, moving toward the large box and moving it back towards the Ghost. Azmorigan waved his hand dismissively, small beaded eyes peering greedily at his new acquisitions.

Hera squeezed Ezra's shoulder reassuringly before casting a pretty smile on her face.

"Calrissian is a base man," Azmorigan said, ignorant of the irony of his statement, "if either of you are hungry, eat."

Azmorigan was still eating himself, his snuffling and slurping causing both Hera and Ezra to recoil with disgust.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," Hera said.

Azmorigan looked to Ezra, a slimy sort of smile coming on his face, "and you, youngling?"

"Me too," Ezra said hastily.

"But perhaps you'd prefer us to serve you," Hera said, voice dropping amorously.

Ezra looked in confusion at her, still disgusted and obviously thrown by her obsequious attitude. She nudged him lightly and gave him a wink, hoping he would play along. Ezra kind of nodded.

"Yeah, we can serve you, ah, fruit," Ezra said, eyes landing on the plate held by the protocol droid and moving forward to grab it.

The protocol droid didn't stop him. Azmorigan's eyes lit with perverted delight at the suggestion.

"Yes, yes, a wonderful idea," he said.

He motioned to Ezra, who though hesitant, took a few steps forward. Hera's eyes flashed with anger, but she smoothed it down.

"Maybe you would be more comfortable dining alone?" Hera said, stepping closer to Ezra.

Ezra glanced at her with hesitance. Azmorigan's smile grew and he waved dismissively at the droids.

"Leave us," he said, then he motioned again to Ezra.

"Come here boy."

Ezra took a few steps closer and Azmorigan reached a hand out, petting Ezra's face. Ezra's face was screwed up with disgust and Hera swiftly grabbed the tray from the boy.

"Best we serve you the whole tray," she said with a sickly sweet smile before drawing the tray back and slamming it into Azmorigan's unsuspecting face.

The Jablogian fell unconscious and Hera spat, tossing the dish down at the slaver before turning to Ezra.

"Are you okay?"

Ezra gave a nod, still looking a little queasy.

"Alright, then lets go," Hera said.

She headed to where she knew the escape pods were, Ezra tailing behind her. Neither spoke until they were in the escape pod and Hera was preparing it to launch.

"Hera," Ezra said hesitantly.

Hera looked up from the control panel of the escape pod to see Ezra staring at her. He appeared vulnerable and more like a child than she could often recall.

"I don't think I like Lando," he said, eyes darting to the ground.

Hera's eyes darkened.

"Neither do I," she said.

The escape pod launched and the two waited for the Ghost to grab onto them. They were quickly picked up, the two rebels welcomed aboard by a penitent and scared Kanan and a very relieved crew. They still needed to finish the job though, and as much as she didn't like Lando, she wasn't going to space him. So, after convincing Zeb and Sabine that, no, they shouldn't kill Lando no matter how much they'd like to, she headed to the airlock where they'd forced the man to go.

Lando was smiling as always, this time looking just the bit strained.

"And the lovely Twi'lek made her escape," Lando said, before adding in a less jovial tone, "took you a little though."

Hera crossed her arms, unamused.

"You're lucky I'm not letting my crew space you," Hera said, glaring at him.

Lando slapped on an easy grin, one which communicated a rather insincere apology. Hera marched up to him and kneed him in the groin. Lando bent over, gasping for breath.

"That is for selling me to Azmorigan," she said.

When he'd got his breath back partially she hit him again causing him to fall to the floor. She drew her blaster and smirked as she watched Lando's eyes widen in fear.

"That is for selling Ezra," she said, gun leveled at his private parts.

She was pleased to see that for once Lando was genuinely expressing his emotions, albeit terror.

"Don't think I won't shoot you if you ever pull something like that again," she warned, holstering her blaster and turning away.

Kanan met her right before the cockpit, looking like he wanted to say sorry. She waved him off, she was still rather frustrated at the man for having gotten them in this mess. Besides, if her instincts were correct, and they often were, someone would be waiting in the cockpit for her. She realized she was right as soon as she spotted a mop of blue hair seated in the co-pilot's seat. Hera took a seat, preparing the ship's coordinates.

"Do you trust me, Ezra?" Hera asked.

Ezra looked up, eyes wide with confusion.

"Of course!" He said vehemently.

Hera gave a nod.

"Good, because," Hera took a breath, controlling her emotions.

'Good, because I'm not sure I deserve it sometimes', was what she wanted to say. Then she wanted to say that she'd always try to protect him, that he was very dear to her and that today on Azmorigan's shouldn't have happened and that she was sorry it ever had. The words could not escape.

Instead of finishing, she just smiled at Ezra. Ezra smiled back, beginning to prattle about learning to fly the ship. Hera replied, meanwhile she understood that Ezra was sitting here for reassurance, a reassurance she was all too willing to provide as he leaned in a little closer and stayed near her the entire flight. And if she ruffled his hair and drew him into a side hug at some point, she thought it was fair enough.

Hera was passionate about her cause, about the rebellion. Passion could blind, it could mislead. She also loved her little space family, a family she risked nearly every day by pursuing her undying belief in the rebellion. What a fine line to live by, to stake everything for everything.


End file.
